Amanda Show: The Girls' Room: School Play Audition
by LadyofRegret
Summary: The girls talk about the school play audition.


**Based on the Amanda Show: The Girl's Room by Nick. I do not own them. Just writing for fun. And out boredom. **

* * *

Narr: The Girls Room!

-Amber, Sheila, Tammy and Debbie are gathered in the girls' restroom, recorded live by their camera crew. As the title appeared, they were randomly dancing. And then, Amber sits on the trashcan.-

Amber:

*waves her hand*

Hiiiii, and welcome to..

The girls:

THE GIRL'S ROOM!

Amber:

*bragging like a spoiled teenager as stroking the strends of her hair*

Ok. My name is Amber, and as you already know, I'm extremely popular.

Sheila:

I'm Sheila.

*shows an angry face to the viewers with a fist*

Don't make me come over there with this.

Tammy:

My name is Tammy, and I'm an exchange student from Tennessee.

Debbie:

*stupidly*

My mommy.. likes rubber duckies..

-The Girls became annoyed with Debbie's introduction.-

Amber:

*rolled her eyes with annoyance*

Her name is Debbie...

Sheila:

*still angry*

And she gets on my nerves real easily...

Debbie:

*with glee*

I like eggs!

Tammy:

Oh, for the love of Davy Crockett, can we please carry on?

Amber:

Ok. Now, today is the special day in the Girl's Room, because here in school is..

The Girls:

School Play Auditions!

Amber:

And this audition is for this year's play..

Girls:

Romeo and Juliet!

Amber:

Our two special guests are the directors of the play, Bradly Thompson and Freddie Kent.

-Sheila dragged and pushes two boys into the bathroom. One boy, Bradly Thompson, is dork-like genius with glasses, and the other, Freddie Kent, looked plain and nerd-like.-

Amber:

Hi, Bradly and Freddie, and welcome to..

The Girls:

The Girl's Room!

Amber:

So, do I get the role of Juliet?

-Bradly and Freddie became nervous when Sheila glared at them behind.-

Bradly:

*nervous*

W-w-w-w-well, uh... Amber? Let's see how you do.

Freddie:

*nervous*

Y-yeah.. let's.

-Amber stood up, and cleared her throat. Then, she began to act (terribly).-

Amber:

Parting such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow... Oh, Romeo! Oooooh, Romeo! Whereart thou, Romeo!

-She gives out a bow as the girls applaused for her.-

Tammy:

*applausing*

Bravo! Bravo! That was better than Fat Elvis concert!

Debbie:

*applausing*

Rubber duckies!

-Amber turned to the boys-

Amber:

*expecting a yes answer with a smile*

Well, how did I do? I _am _going to be Juliet, right?

-The boys somehow didn't like her acting, but they began to shiver.-

Bradly:

Well... uh... it was pretty good. Except..

Amber:

*started to get angry*

Except for what?

Freddie:

Except that... you're just not too good.

-Amber took a deep breath and exclaimed-

Amber:

Sheila?

Sheila:

*to Amber*

Oh, I'm way ahead of you, girlfriend.

*grabbed two of the boys by their arms*

*to the boys*

I think a little flush will change your minds.

-She dragged two girl-screaming boys toward the toliet and shut the door behind them. Two of the flushing sounds were heard as Tammy and Amber gave each other a smile and their own high five by their fingers. Two boys came out, and they're all wet from the flushing that Shelia had given them. They were dumbfounded and shocked.-

Bradly:

Ok! Maybe Amber can be on the role of Juliet list!

Freddie:

Let's just get out of here! Those girls are crazy!

-Shelia opened the door for them, and the boys ran away like little girls.-

Amber:

*waves at them*

Bye, Bradly and Freddie!

*to the viewers*

Ok, next on the Girl's Room, we're gonna talk about of how I should get the role of Juliet, not my far-less unpopular rival, Danielle Spencer? Shelia?

Shelia:

Well, as far as I could say... her acting makes babies' ears bleed.

*to herself*

Usually, I like making ears bleed...

Debbie:

*stupidly*

I like eggs!

Tammy:

As the exchange student from Tennessee... I think Danielle's acting is unqualified and unartistic for the role of Juliet.

Amber:

Like totally, and that's why we-

-She was interrupted by two random excited girls, rushing into the bathroom, and one of them is holding a piece of paper.-

Girl 1:

Guess what! The cast results are in!

-All of the girls screamed excitedly-

Tammy:

Well, come on now! Let's see who got the roles!

Debbie:

*stupidly*

Rubber duckies are so cute! But eggs are cuter!

-Amber takes the cast role list as the other random girls ran away excitedly.-

Amber:

*bragging*

Well, let's see who gets the role of Juliet. I hope it's me.

-She looks at the list and her eyes became wide with a shocked look.-

Amber:

*exclaiming*

DANIELLE SPENCER?

*turned to Shelia, angrily*

Shelia?

Shelia:

*annoyed*

I'm on it.

-She walks out of the bathroom, and a moment later, she pushed Danielle Spencer through the door. Danielle holds a red book-like script in her arms.-

Amber:

*confronting Danielle*

Hello, Danielle Spencer.

Danielle:

*mocked look at her*

Hello, Amber.

-They looked at each other, giving each other snotty looks.-

Danielle:

*mocking*

Simon Cowell has just told me something about you... He said you give celebrites a bad name.

-It was an ooooooh moment with the scoffing looks on Amber's, Tammy's and Shelia's faces (Debbie is just too distracted by her stupidity.)-

Danielle:

Now, if you excuse me, I have to go home and practice my lines before the play.

-Before she could depart, Shelia stepped in front of her.-

Shelia:

Oooh, hold it right there, Spencer. I know a better place for an actress like you. Does flush sound good to you?

-She pushed and dragged Danielle toward the toliet and closes the door behind them.-

Danielle:

*exclaming*

Oh, no! Wait! You can't do this!

-The sound of the toliet is heard as Amber and Tammy gave each other a smile and their high five. Shelia only came out with the script book.-

Shelia:

*hands it to Amber*

Juliet, here's thy script.

Amber:

*smiling* *takes it from Shelia*

Awww, I Thank thee, Lady Shelia.

-Shelia goes back in and continued to flush Danielle's head-

Amber:

*holding the script in her arms*

Ok, that's all the time we had, so until next time, I'm popular.

Tammy:

I'm from Tennessee.

Shelia:

*her head popped out*

I'm bad!

Debbie:

Rubber duckies!

-The title appeared as Amber, Tammy, and Debbie randomly dancing, ending their sketch of the Amanda Show-


End file.
